List of Programs Broadcast by Kids Boom
''NOTE: Please don't add shows that the owners would undo it, anyone whose username is Camilo would be block for add unrevelant shows to this idea.'' This is a list of shows airing on Kids Boom. Programs Original Shows * ''The Adventures of Lavamon'' * ''FIFA Champions'' * ''The World of Don Bluth'' * ''Inko'' * ''Toy Police'' * [[Nerf Heroes Go!|''Nerf Heroes Go!]] * [[Magnum: Robot Fighter|''Magnum: Robot Fighter]] * ''The Brandon Mysteries'' * ''LEGO City: Cops and Crooks'' * ''Rayman: Crazy Adventures'' * ''Paranormal Activity: Ghostly Force'' * ''Emoji Talk'' * ''The Adventures of Xtreme Team'' * ''Animal Rescue Force'' * ''Night at the Museum: The Smithsonian Chronicles'' * ''Island of the Dinosaurs'' * ''The Outback Animals'' * [[Splatoon: Inkling Mania!|''Splatoon: Inkling Mania!]] * [[The Western Adventures of Pecos Bill|''The Western Adventures of Pecos Bill]] * ''Ghost Chronicles'' * ''The Hunger Games: The Animated Series'' * ''Blade Runner Evolution'' * ''The Adventures of Zorro'' * ''The Krazy Kat Show'' Adult Boom Original Series * Inside the App! * Superluchadores: The Melee * Blood Squad * The Terminator Legends Disney Television Animation *''Mickey Mouse'' shorts *''DuckTales'' (both the original and the 2017 revival) *''Quack Pack'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse'' shorts (2013) *''The New House of Mouse'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Doug'' (1996-1999) *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (both the original and the revival) *''Bonkers'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' *''Underdog'' (both the 1964 and 2019 series) *''Hannah and Dolphy'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Pucca'' *''Kick Buttowski'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''The 7D'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Roger Rabbit'' *''Inside Out: Dream Productions'' *''Moana: The Series'' *''The Ghostly Trio'' *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' *''Zootopia: The Series'' *''Disney Academy'' Marvel Animation *''Avengers Assemble'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy: The Animated Series'' *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''The Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Spider-Man'' (1967 TV series) *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Iron Man'' *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' *''X-Men'' (1992 TV series) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' *''Spider-Man'' (2017 TV series) *''Marvel Tails'' Cartoon Network *''The Moxy Show'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed Edd n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Time Squad'' *''Samurai Jack'' (edited version; Season 5 redubbed to fit with the channel) *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Ben 10'' series *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Regular Show'' (as part of Adults Boom) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Clarence'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Pupz'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio'' *''OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' *''Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Apple & Onion'' *''The Misadventures of Alien and Slob'' *''Villain Academy'' Adult Swim (as part of Adults Boom) * Aqua Hunger Teen Force * Superjail * Robot Chicken * The Boondocks * Squidbillies * Rick and Morty * The Molly Show/''Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer'' * Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law * WolfBoy: Reloaded * Hood * Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin * SCP Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes'' series **''Tiny Toons Adventures'' **''Animaniacs'' **''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elymra, and the Brain'' **''Slappy Squirrel'' **''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' **''Baby Looney Tunes'' **''Duck Dodgers'' **''Loonatics Unleashed''/''Loonatics Reloaded'' **''The Looney Tunes Show'' **''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' **''The New Looney Tunes Show'' *''Tom and Jerry''/''Droopy'' series **''Tom and Jerry'' **''Droopy''/Tex Avery's MGM cartoons **''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' **''Tom and Jerry Kids'' **''Droopy, Master Detective'' **''Tom and Jerry Tales'' **''The Tom and Jerry Show'' **''Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story'' **''You Know What?: A Tex Avery Production'' *''Scooby-Doo'' series **''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' ** The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** The Scooby-Doo Show ** A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! ** What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated ** Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! ** The Scooby-Doo Mysteries *''MAD'' *''ThunderCats'' (2011 series) *''Bunnicula'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Histeria!'' *''Detention'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man '' *''The Adventures of Sally Brown'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Anna and The Space Rangers'' *''Unikitty'' *''Storks: The Series'' *''Mobs'' *''The Doggies'' *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' *''Toy Knight'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Animated Series'' *''The Adventures of Hero-Man'' *''Animal Life'' Turner Entertainment * Captain Planet and the Planeteers Hanna-Barbera * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Yogi Bear Show * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Top Cat * The Atom Ant Show * The Secret Squirrel Show * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Wally Gator * Touché Turtle * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har * The Peter Potamus Show * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * Yo Yogi! * 2 Stupid Dogs * ''The New Adventures of Snooper & Blabber'' * The Flintstones series ** The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show ** The Flintstones Comedy Hour ** The Flintstones Kids ** Cave Kids * The Jetsons * ''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow'' * ''The Face Paint Gang'' (both the original and the 2018 revival) * Jonny Quest series ** Johnny Quest ** The New Adventures of Jonny Quest ** The Real Adverntures of Jonny Quest ** ''Jonny Quest'' (2018 series) * Wacky Races (both the original and the 2017 and 2019 revivals) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop DC Comics * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Superman: The Animated Series * Static Shock * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Beware the Batman * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Young Justice * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * Justice League Action * The Lego Batman Show * Defenders of Gotham * Justice League of America: New Dimensions * Batman: Master Detective * Superman: Hero of Steel * Titans: Ready for Action * Justice League: Heroes Nickelodeon *''Doug'' (1991-1994) *''Rugrats'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (both the original and the 2003 and 2020 revivals) (as part of Adults Boom) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (both the original and the 2019 revival) *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''KaBlam!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''CatDog'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (edited version; Season 5 redubbed to fit with the channel) *''Pelswick'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Invader Zim'' *''ChalkZone'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Catscratch'' *''The X's'' *''Mr. Meaty'' *''Kappa Mikey'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''Making Fiends'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Rugrats Pre-School Daze'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''Robot and Monster'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 series) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Terrytitans'' *''The Loud House'' *''Awesome Antics'' *''Flytrap: Savior of All'' *''Bunsen is a Beast'' *''ROBLOX: The Series/''Knights of RedCliff: The Series *''The Goblin Ninja'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Occhi Rossi'' *''Pinky Malinky'' *''Sky Rat'' *''Glitch Techs'' *''Nicktoon High'' *''The Miserable Adventures of Riley'' *''Nickelodeon Presents: Survival Island'' *''Amusement Park'' *''Holiday Forces'' *''Life at High'' *''The Good Guys'' *''Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures'' *''Toby'' *''The Modifyers'' Comedy Central (as part of Adults Boom) * South Park * Futurama * Archer * Drawn Together * The Villain Diaries * Space Police * Hearty and Mates Paramount Television Animation *''The Terrytoons Show'' *''Mittens the Cat'' *''The Return of Mittens'' *''Awesome Family'' Universal Television *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Fievel's American Tails'' *''Exosquad'' *''Problem Child'' *''Toonsylvania'' *''Neighbors from Hell'' (as part of Adults Boom) *''Monster Force'' *''Beethoven'' *''Earthworm Jim'' (both the 1995 and 2005 series) *''Savage Dragon'' *''The Spookstacular New Adventures of Casper'' *''Casper's Scare School'' *''Wing Commander Academy'' *Walter Lantz shorts **''Woody Woodpecker'' **''Chilly Willy'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''The Land Before Time: The Animated Series'' *''Jurassic World: Project Dinosaurs'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''All Hail King Julien'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''DreamWorks Dragons'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Turbo FAST'' *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *''Dinotrux'' *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' *''The New Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'' *''Dawn of the Croods'' *''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' *''Trollhunters'' *''Spirit Riding Free'' *''Felix the Cat Chronicles'' *''Dragon City Chronicles'' *''Spy Fox'' *''Captain Underpants: The Animated Series'' 20th Century Fox Television * Peter Pan and the Pirates * Little Shop * The Tick * Life with Louie * Rio: The Series * Ice Age: Adventures with the Herd * Fabian Fox * ''Fabian Fox Mysteries'' * Evil Gurlz * The Crucible * The Chronicles of the Face-Paint Sony Pictures Television *''The Smurfs'' *''Adventures of the Smurfs'' *''Team Smurf'' *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''The Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (TV series) *''Ghostbusters: Ecto Force'' *''Jumanji: The Series'' *''Project G.e.e.K.e.R.'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Channel Umptee-3'' *''Godzilla: The Series'' *''Big Buy and Rusty the Boy Robot'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series'' *''Reilly Toons'' series **''Ike and Squeaky'' **''Anthony and Harold'' **''The Red Fox'' **''Modern Toons'' **''Chucky Fox'' **''The Acres Kids'' **''Sweety Woodpecker'' **''Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat'' **''Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane'' **''The Reilly Toons Show'' **''Burger Makers: A Reilly Toons Production'' **''Reilly Toons' Wacky Races'' **''Basket Dragons'' **''The All-New Reilly Toons Show'' *''Open Season: The Animated Series'' *''Speedy Blue Dog'' *''Adventures of Weasy Weasel'' *''Daniel and Sarah: Best Friends Forever'' *''X-O-X: Robot Fighter'' *''Most Wanted: The Cheatons'' MGM Animation * The Pink Panther series ** The Inspector ** The Ant and the Aardvark * All Dogs Goes to Heaven: The Series * RoboCop: Alpha Commando * The Lionhearts * Stargate Infinity DHX Media * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Fangbone! * Mega Man (1994 and 2018 series) * Urban Vermin * Chop Socky Chooks * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * George of the Jungle (2007 series) * Ricky Sprocket, Showbiz Boy * Kid vs. Kat * Packages from Planet X * Johnny Test * Supernoobs * Chuck's Choice * Spider Riders * Nanoboy * Magi-Nation * World of Quest * Kung Fu Dino Posse * MetaJets * Dragon Booster * Storm Hawks * League of Super Evil * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 * Slugterra * Max Steel (2000 and 2013 series) * Inspector Gadget (both the original and the 2015 revival) * Gadget Boy & Heather * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * M.A.S.K. * ALF: The Animated Series * Captain N: The Game Master * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Extreme Dinosaurs * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Trollz * Sushi Pack Nelvana * Star Wars Droids * Star Wars Ewoks * Beetlejuice: The Animated Series * Eek! the Cat * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Tales from the Cryptkeeper * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Ned's Newt * Donkey Kong Country * Flying Rhino Junior High * Beyblade * 6teen * Class of the Titans * Di-Gata Defenders * Grossology * Scaredy Squirrel * Mysticons * Bravest Warriors (2018 series) Xilam * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Space Goofs * The New Adventures of Lucky Luke * Ratz * Shuriken School * A Kind of Magic * Zig and Sharko * ''The Adventures of Lucky Luke and Asterix and Obelix'' Other *''Pokemon'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''ThunderCats'' (1985 series) *''Danger Mouse'' (both the 1981 and 2015 series) *''Count Duckula'' *''Lucky Luke'' (1983 series) *''Kaput and Zosky'' (both the 2002 and 2018 series) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987 and 2003 series) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (1983 and 2002 series) *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *''Denver the Last Dinosaur'' *''Las Aventuras de Hijitus'' (English dub) *''Vuelta por el Universo'' (English dub) *''Hostal Morrison'' (English dub) *''31 Minutos'' (English dub) *''As Aventuras de Gui & Estopa'' (English dub) *''Monica's Gang'' (English dub) *''Totally Spies'' *''The Shonen and Shojo Show'' *''Winx Club'' *''Voltron'' series *''Matt's Monsters'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''El Chavo del Ocho'' (animated series, English dub) *''El Chapulin Colorado'' (animated series, English dub) *''Masha and the Bear'' (English dub) *''Spliced'' *''The Milton the Monster Show'' *''Bratz'' *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' *''Archie'' series *''The Addams Family'' (1973 and 1992 animated series) *''Mr. Bean'' (animated series) *''Gumby'' *''Rabbids Invasion'' *''Free Willy: The Animated Series'' *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' *''What-A-Mess'' *''Grossology'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Eon Kid'' *''Tai Chi Chasers'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (1994 and 2006 series) *''Buck Rogers in the 25th Century'' *''Viva Piñata'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Famous 5: On the Case'' *''Speed Racer'' series *''Matt Hatter Chronicles'' *''Lucky Fred'' *''Teenage Fairytale Dropouts'' *''Haunted Tales for Wicked Kids'' (English dub) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' *''Dude, That's My Ghost'' *''Sendokai Champions'' *''Family Guy'' (as part of Adults Boom) *''American Dad!'' (as part of Adults Boom) *''The Cleveland Show'' (as part of Adults Boom) *''Happy Tree Friends'' (as part of Adults Boom) *''Dick Figures'' (as part of Adults Boom) *''The Simpsons'' (as part of Adults Boom) *''Beavis and Butt-Head'' (as part of Adults Boom) *''King of the Hill'' (as part of Adults Boom) *''Total Drama'' series *''Zip Zip'' *''My Knight and Me'' *''Rolling with the Ronks!'' *''Skylanders Academy'' *''Kulipari: An Army of Frogs''